


Love at First Sight

by Han_DJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena dates Kara and Linda, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: There was an invitation. She prepared, went into the lovely restaurant, then get confused. “Is Kara wearing that seductive dress when she arrived earlier?”





	Love at First Sight

In this story, the superfriends including Lena have defeated Eve and Lex Luthor and the entire Kasnian military group working with Lex. Linda is under DEO but is given some lee way under Brainiac's guidance. Col. Haley approves because she isn't the president's puppet anymore.

  
The alien amnesty act was reinstated and the lesbians/bis got their women! And the president has no power over it.

  
**Love at First Sight**

  
Brainiac 5 was worried, he never got this nervous with anyone (okay that's a lie, he found out he got nerves around Nia), but right now, he was because Col. Haley gave him a very important mission…

  
“Agent Dox, you are given the responsibility over Linda… as she is not a prisoner of DEO, teach her the way we do things in this part of the world.”

  
So she said, and it is not as if he can argue. Besides, Director Danvers was there and he was sure she was grinning very largely at the Col.’s command.

Now two weeks without any mishaps, the second supergirl seemed to suddenly have the urge to put a hole in the DEO's floor. “I see 99.9 percent that if you do not stop pacing, we are going to have to repair a hole on the floor.” He said but the Kasnian woman didn't stop.Silence and he's becoming more agitated.“Look, if you stop I promise to help you with your problem. I am 100 percent sure this going back and forth arose from a problem you cannot solve.” He said waving a hand in the air. And he could have yelled 'Yes' when the woman stopped and looked at him, but he is of higher intelligence and he would never scream or yell like that.

“You would help me?” Linda asked in her thick accented English.

  
“I am supposed to do that yes.”

  
The blonde sighed, “I want Lena!”Brainy's eyes started blinking.“Can you help me get her?”

He shook his head, “I believe kidnapping is a crime in America… it's not in Kasnia?” She stomped her foot that caused a mild earthquake, “Please don't do that!”

  
“I do not want to kidnap Lena! I want Lena!”

  
“I am confused.”

  
Linda rolled her eyes then she lifted her left hand and folded her fingers to form a snake mouth like figure, then she lifted her right and did the same. After that, she made the two hands meet in the center while making some kissy noises.

  
He nodded in understanding, “I see… I can get you to L-Corp so you can…” he made the same gestures and kissy sound, “…Lena Luthor.”

  
“No!!!”

  
“What?”

  
“She… Lena does not like me… she likes that Kara.”

  
Brainy sighed, “You can just call her Kara. She is like a sister to you, well until we can reverse the splicing effect of Harun-el, which means you'll be one with Kara again… oh then that means you and Kara are one and the same, making Lena likes you as well…” he frowned, “Wait… Lena Luthor likes Kara…” he maid the kissing gesture again.

  
“Kara does not want Lena,”

  
“She doesn't?”

  
“I think she does! But not how I like Lena!”and then dreamily she started pacing again, “she is very beautiful! Her eyes are like gems… like like… that emerald! That one…” she stopped and her smile grows wide, “…and she is not like Alex… I mean Lex… she is kind and she is very intelligent!” she stepped close to Brainy, “She saved children! I love children!” she paced again, “she brought me back Mikhail, and she smile like the sun!”She stopped and then there was a frown. “Kara doesn't appreciate her like I do… I love Lena, I want to make her smile always.”

“I guess you are interested in her,” he shrugged his shoulders, “You can date her.”

  
“Date?”

  
“Yes! In this world, when you are interested in one person, you date…” he tilted his head in thought, “Like Nia said… you go out and eat in very expensive restaurant, and you drink and then if there is a good enough movie…”

  
“Movie… those people in little boxes that are moving?”

  
One dark brow raised, “Something like that but in a much larger boxes,”

  
Linda nods, “We eat then movie…”

  
“Then you take her home and kiss her!” He made the gesture and kissy noises again.

  
Linda's eyes widened and a wide smile broke out on her face, “Oh!” then a frown again, “You said expensive restaurant… but I cannot pay!”

  
Brainy raise both hand, “Don’t worry I got that covered.”

  
“How?”

  
He shrugged, “I got extra money, the DEO gives out money, I don't get it in fact, when I was still in the Legion, I don't have use for it… well aside from getting pizza.”

  
“oh pizza,” Linda grinned, “I like that one Kara calls potsticker!”

  
“Yes but you cant get that for Lena.”

  
Silence.

  
“How do I ask Lena? She will not come if I go to L-Corp and ask her.” There was a pout.

  
“Don’t worry your little head… I just know how we can get Lena to come to your date!”

  
“You do?”

  
“I am 99.8 percent sure she will come.”

  
Linda was so happy she jumped Brainy causing both to crash on the floor. To which is the exact same time the door to the training room open and in come Col. Haley.

  
“Agent Dox, I do believe when I told you to get Linda Lee under your guidance, this…” she points to their tangled body on the ground, “… was not the one I have in mind, and in DEO facility?”

  
To two stood, “I do not understand what you have in mind… do I need to look into…”

  
“Never mind agent, now go do your job, I believe there's a security breech on our firewall.”

  
“I could go out and apprehend the person trying to destroy DEO property!” Linda volunteered cheerily.

  
The coronel sighed, “A different firewall red daughter,” then she turned.

  
Brainy looked meaningfully at Linda who nodded in excitement.

  
-0-

  
It was getting late, and though she was used to having late nights at work, the past weeks seemed to have drained her of her usually high energy. What with her brother getting a hand on Harun-el and getting powers that almost took down Supergirl. Supergirl actually being her best friend Kara (her supposed undying and unrequited love), and that same woman had been torn in two and now another one of her silently waiting for her fate at the D.E.O., if it wasn't against her principle, she would have plead for her brother's execution!

Linda… the other Supergirl is also good, she was innocent until her brother got a hold of her and tried to make her a monster… she was just glad he didn't really turned her fully… she is still good though compared to shy Kara, she is open and she would speak her mind, something that is brought about by her innocence.

  
It's how she actually found out about her best friend. Any further musing was interrupted by her mobile phone vibrating inside her pocket.  
A smile formed on her face when she saw from who it was. So instead of replying via message, she dial her best friend's number.

  
-0-

  
“She is calling!”

  
“Answer it!”

  
“No! What would I say?” The call was dropped

“What did you do?!”

  
“I can't answer her call because I am not her!”

  
“And you want me to answer? I'm not her either! If you lose the accent which you can, you already sound like her! You did it before!!!”

“Yes but then I would ramble because I can't help it with her!”

  
“Kara rambles around her all the time!!!”

  
“And how did you know I ramble and to who am I rambling with?” the two, one agent and one superhero II slowly turned as Kara a.k.a Supergirl appeared behind her.

  
“We mean L-“ a hand was suddenly found clasping the second blonde's mouth.

  
“What Linda is saying is that we find you ramble a lot no matter who you are with!”

  
Kara raised one brow then looked down, “Is that my phone you're holding Brainy?”

  
The man looked at the thing as if it was an alien trying to engulf him. “Ah yes… you left it in a hurry…”

  
“Okay…” Kara took the phone, “I better go do some civilian job, you two…” she said pointing a finger at both interchangeably, “…be good,”

  
“I am good!” Linda said.

  
Kara nods, “I know… oh and Mikhail says hi, he wanted to see you before he is ship back to Kasnia.

  
Linda pouted, “Can’t he stay here?”

  
Kara placed a hand around Linda's shoulder, “Sorry Linda but he can't, he is a minor, have no proper documentation, and with all these problems regarding illegal immigrants, I don't want our president getting a hold of him and putting him to jail.”

  
“That’s… mean,”

  
Kara nodded, “So we need to ship him back, but don't worry I'll make sure he is safe.”

  
Linda smiled, “You are taking him back?”

Kara nodded again “I’d like to see him before he go then.”

  
“Alright, I'll tell Alex so she could arrange his coming here,” then she looks down and saw a missed call prompt on her phone. “I’d see you soon okay?”

  
Linda nodded and when Supergirl left, she eyed Brainy who was biting his lips. “What do we do?”

  
“I am very sure this date is happening, all you had to do is be there.”

  
“But Kara…”

  
“Will be very busy!”

  
-0-

  
James is so mean! Kara thought as she slumps on her couch. He'd been working her hard for the last two days, and just because he knows she could fly, he had to make her go miles away for an exclusive...  
Okay, so it was with Cat, and why does she have to ask for her when she is so far away? Indonesia? Really? So okay, James wasn't being mean, its just Cat wanted her to do the exclusive and no one else. Besides, with her buying Catco back from Lena…

  
“Oh Rao…Lena!” she took out her forgotten mobile phone and was about to dial her best friend's number (well… she really has no reason to think of her as more than her best friend, she hadn't told her about her secret identity yet and it's unfair to pursue something more if she hasn't been honest about everything… yet) when it started vibrating, her screen lights up telling her, Lena is calling. _Can she read my mind_? She pushed the accept icon, “Lena!”

  
“Hey Kara, are we still on?” Kara frowned and looked at her phone before returning it against her ear.

  
“Sorry, I was busy…ahm, I just arrived from doing a Cat Exclusive…”

  
“Oh… then I guess your dinner invitation is cancelled?”

  
Dinner invitation? Did I… “You know when I work I usually forgot a lot of things… when did I…”

  
“You sent me a message two days ago, but don't worry Kara, I understand…”

  
“No! It's okay I'm coming…” she frowns, “I mean, i'm going… er… I'll see you at…?”

  
“Casa Ibarra, I got the confirmation message earlier and ahm… I confirmed! Oh God Kara I'm sorry I confirmed without calling you, I was just excited, it had been hectic months what with what's happening…”

  
“It’s alright Lena, I'm glad you confirmed, I missed you too.” Kara's smile is so bright at the moment she could have been the brightest star at the evening sky.

  
She heard a sigh, “Yes, I missed you a lot too Kara.”

  
“I'll be there, I just need to breath and well… get cleaned up.”

  
“I’m already here,” there was a soft laughter, “I told you I am excited, but take your time, I'm looking into their menu…”

  
“Then I better hurry, and you better know what's the best there so you could surprise me.” _And maybe, tonight is the night I tell you_!

  
“of course… and Kara,”

  
“Yes,”

  
Hesitation, “I’d see you soon.”

  
“I’d see you.”

  
-0-

  
Lena is halfway through the menu when she heard the sound of footsteps, so she looked up and was surprise to see Kara, in a green dress that is above the knee, plain design, long sleeves, turtle neck and completed with a shiny, black, stiletto shoes. Her glasses perched on top of her nose and a wide, beautiful smile on her face.

  
“I thought you're taking your time? I haven't gone through everything yet,” the brunette says as she stood, walked around the table and pulled Kara into a tight hug. Which Kara enthusiastically returned without words, “I missed you so much Kara.” She said as she slowly pulled away from the woman she secretly harbors feelings.

  
“I missed you too, so much.” The timbre of Kara's voice was different, Lena noticed, there was longing in there… and shyness that had never been seen on Kara before. _Could it be that… is Kara feeling the same as_ I?  
Lena raised her hand and let it touched the other woman's cheek. She sees Kara trying to discreetly lean into it, but she is a very observant person… _ok so Kara might have get away with that poor excuse of a disguise, but well… she's in love and…it's a valid excuse!_ “Shall we sit and order or peruse the menu more?”

  
Kara's brow furrowed, “Peruse?”

  
“Oh… ok, I know you did tell me to do it beforehand, but as you are already here…”

  
Kara smiled, “Surprise me?”

  
Lena laughed, “That’s what you said.” The other woman nodded. “Alright…”

  
-0-

  
She could feel her hands get wet. She is very nervous, Brainy says there is a high chance that Kara would come…then Lena would hate her for pretending to be Kara. But he also said that he's going to keep her busy.  
She just really wanted to kiss Lena, even just once before they found a way to unite her with Supergirl-Kara. If Kara isn't fantasizing Lena's soft and red lips, then its her loss…

Lena is everything she wanted.

  
The longer Lena looks into that book of food the wetter her hand gets… from nervousness of course, she isn't a pervert!

  
“Lena,” the brunette looked up and a bright smile was etched onto her face at once. She knew the smile was for Kara… not hers, but still, it is so nice to see the woman of her dreams so happy, “Is it okay if I go to the toilet?”

  
The laugh was making her heart jump, “Oh gods Kara, you don't need to ask me, just go if you need to.”

  
“Are you sure its okay?”

  
“Sure I'm sure.”

  
She nodded and slowly got up, then slowly she walked towardst the toilet that was a long way from their reserved table.

  
-0-

  
Lena took a deep breath and heaved a long sigh as Kara left. _Going to the toilet…_ she shook her head. Another one of those Kara excuses when she had to fly off to face whatever emergency there is, which means this dinner or date or whatever it is she's calling this tete-a-tete in her head has suddenly comes to an abrupt end.

  
Though come to think of it, Kara isn't leaving in a hurry unlike the thousand of times she did before, as a matter of fact, she looks kind of nervous… _what's with Kara?_ Before she could form more theories, she saw her blonde friend briskly walking towards her.

  
A frown found its way on her face. _Oh my… was Kara wearing that seductive dress earlier?_ The blonde was wearing a blue floor dress, neckline down to where an ample of cleavage could be seen, _am I drooling oh please no…_ she's betting L-Corp the dress is backless. The silver sequins gives the dress the sparkly tone that illuminates the other woman's brightness.

  
_Oh I see… so she changed in the toilet to surprise me hm?_ A wide grin broke on her face,

  
“Lena! I tried to come as fast aa I can…”

  
She laughs, “That was quick,” she said without standing, “Sit Kara and take a breath.” She smiled, “You look lovely,” she took the wine glass and tip it up her lips, licked her lips and looked at Kara again, “I’d say, that dress is very lovely, I love it… not that I do not love your green dress, they made you look younger but this…” Lena shook her head, “…just… lovely…” and she might have mumbled hot and sexy.

  
-0-

  
Of course with superhearing comes great responsibility… ahrm. A nervous smile, _did she just said hot and sexy?_ Her heart now speeding like a bullet“Lena…”

“We should order, I did agree on surprising you… so,” Kara nodded. They waited for the waitress to come and Lena ordered them a seafoodplatter, and a large, medium done steak for Kara. A fruit platter for their appetizer and some tropical dessert.  
It was as the waitress turned away with their list of orders that Kara got a call from her earpiece. She frowned…

  
“A volatile herculean got lose, heading south bound from our headquarters.” Brainy have a very off timing.

  
“Lena… I'm sorry… I… have some emergency, but…”

  
“It’s okay Kara,” Lena smiled, and there in that smile was the understanding that was always there maybe... no… she is sure, it will be alright, when she tells her… later, when this alien is dealt with, she will see Lena and tell her the truth.

  
“When this is over… I will see you?” she's begging.

  
“I’ll make sure to buy some potsticker then,” Lena said and she couldn't be more in love with her best friend at that moment.

She hurriedly left, not sure if she'd be able to if she stays longer. Then she heard Lena whisper, “Be safe, Supergirl.”

  
Yup she needs to come clean because she is an idiot for thinking Lena still doesn't know.

  
-0-

  
So she is eating alone it seems. Not really looking forward to eating dinner on her own, she fills her empty wine glass and started sipping. A few minutes into her introspection, she was surprised as the chair in front of her moved and Kara…. _Wait… Kara?_ Can't be… she just went out to go do some supergirl emergency she has no idea what.

  
She stood hurriedly causing her chair to fall, an _alien… a shapeshifter?_

  
“Lena…”

  
“I just saw Kara leave for a work emergency… and…” she frowns at this Kara's dress, “Oh my God… you'd been wearing that dress since you came and did not change in the toilet did you?”

  
“Yes, Lena please sit, we are making scene.”

  
Lena nodded and slowly, carefully she sat back, “You aren't Kara.” The blonde woman in front of her shook her head.

  
-0-

  
“Linda.” Her smile was sheepish, “This is only our third time to meet…” she smiled in recollection, “The first time in elevator in L Corp… you thought I was Kara too.” Now that it seems Lena had found out about her, there is no sense hiding her accent.

  
“Oh,” there was a crease in her forehead, “So this date… I mean dinner…”

  
Linda's smile widened, “I like it to be a date, but I know you don't…”

  
“You set this up?”

  
She nodded, “Brainiac helped,”

  
“You mean Brainy?” another nod, “So the emergency call was a hoax?”

  
“I was told he is going to keep her busy but no? I heard the big bad alien breaking a lot of things somewhere south. I would have gone but Brainy said I cannot. They cannot see me like that… and I don't have Supergirl cheerleader costume.” She frowns “Why can't Kara use pants?”

  
-0-

  
Lena was mesmerized. When Lena met her 2 months ago, they didn't even speak. She saw her, marveled at the effect of Harun-El… and now she is talking, with that accent and that innocent and honest expression on her face. Isn't it because of this woman that she realized who is Supergirl without the disguise?

  
She laughed, “Yes, I already brokered a deal with DEO… oh my… do they know you are here? Out of the facility?” she was worried. Unlike the others, she knew that this version of Kara was manipulated by her brother, just like her… she is not inherently evil as a matter of fact, she suck at being one.

  
“Brainiac said he'd cover for me and… I am here as Kara.” The blonde bit her lip. “I am sorry I deceived you.”

  
Lena smiled and extended her hands to hold Linda's. “I’m a fool for not seeing it, so don't be sorry, nothing to forgive.”

  
Linda frowned, “I don't get why Alex… your brother, said you were evil. You'd been a light, you… you are like the light and I am a moth.”

  
She smiled and patted Linda's hands, “Aren’t you poetic?”

  
A genuine smile, “Your brother did one best thing to me, he plied me with books, on every topic one can think of.”

  
“Of course he would,” she returned the smile. “So date?”

  
Linda nods, “I think it is called love at first sight. And the first time I saw you… it was a picture, but…” one raised brow, “The way Kara describes you made my heart go jump again and again.”

  
“Oh…” _Kara describes me? Like_…

  
“I read her diary, and about 80 percent of her entries was about you. I can't help but feel them.”

  
“Oh…”

  
“I…” the blonde woman was cut short by two waiters bringing in their orders. “Fruits… I like fruits.” She looked at Lena, silently asking for permission, “I rarely got fruit in Kasnian prison, then they don't like fruit much in DEO."

  
“They’re a lot of carnivorous people.” Lena agreed grinning and Linda nodded.

  
“It’s like everyday is Pizza day.”

  
So their conversation was replaced by comfortable eating. Until every morsel of meat had been devoured, then their conversation resumed.”

  
“Brainy said when date ends… then I could…” Lena raises one brow, then their desserts came, “I wanted to kiss you, a long time.”  
Lena nodded but her cheeks did flush, if only Kara would have been as honest about her feelings like Linda."

  
“Linda…”

  
She raised her hand, “I know it is not me you want… I am just saying,”

  
Lena smiled, “You realize you are a part of Kara didn't you?”

  
“I am nothing like her… I am evil…” she stopped her there and then.

  
“You are not, don't ever think that. Anything or anyone that comes from Kara cannot be evil, you included.”

  
“But I killed…”

  
“Lex did that, not you. Remember that…”

  
“Lena…”

  
“Evil cannot love.”

  
Here Linda nodded, “I… I told Brainiac I just want to kiss you one time before I get reunited with Kara.” She bowed her head, “Brainiac and Alex,” she looked up sheepish, “The good Alex!” Lena can't help but smile and be drawn at Linda's honesty and innocence, “They found a way to merge us together.”

  
She nodded her head, “I know,”

  
“You helped?” another nod of brunette head.

  
There was silence, broken by Lena's phone ringing. “Alex?” she answered then eyed the blonde woman, worry on her face.

  
“Is Linda with you now?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Good, I have to threaten him with bodily harm before he spills where his ward is.” Lena's eyes crinkle

  
“Alex…”

  
“I think tonight is the best night to merge our two supergirls… oh men… I shouldn't have…”

  
“Alex, I already put two and two together thanks to Linda, I am just waiting for Kara to confirm…”

  
A sigh of relief, “ anyway, Kara blew up her powers and this is the opportunity we were waiting…”

  
Lena looked at Linda, “Can we do it tomorrow or…”

  
“Her powers will be back by then…”

  
Lena gasped when Linda held her free hand, “Let us go, I know this day will come…”

  
Lena nodded, “We’ll be there.” She was about to call the waitress to pay…

  
“Payment is taken cared of,” Linda said smiling, with a raise brow from the raven haired woman she adds, “Brainiac lent me his money he is not using! So we pay in advance.”

  
Lena laughed, “So this is a real date then?”

  
“It is… to me.”

  
The two then left the restaurant, as they walk, Linda tentatively held Lena's hand, and to her relief, the woman did not retract hers.

  
-0-

  
They finally got to the DEO's gate, they rode Lena's car. They were still sitting at their seats, Linda thinking about her reunion with Kara and Lena…

  
She suddenly feel that kind of strong feeling where she wanted to make someone's wish come true.

“Linda,”

  
The blonde looked at her, “Lena?”

  
“You know most dates ends with a kiss,”

  
“Braniac said that too… I think Dreamer told him that.”

  
Lena smiled, “No matter how it started, I had fun and this is the best date I had in a long time.”

  
There were dimples that showed when Linda smiled, “I enjoy t –“

  
And Lena was leaning over, and she pressed her lips on Linda's who was stunned at first but soon returned the kiss.

  
In Lena's head, this woman might call herself Linda, Lex calls her Red daughter… but the truth is, this woman is a part of Kara, the woman she loves, and she loves all of Kara, including this wonderful woman who had been nothing but a victim of circumstances, and her kiss just proves that.

  
When they part, there were tears on both their eyes.

  
“Kara is an idiot if she doesn't feel what I feel for you.” Linda said as soon as she'd dried her tears.

  
Lena laughed, then she wipes her tears with her thumbs, “Kara is getting there, I know it.”

  
“How are you sure about that?”

  
“Because by tomorrow, you and her would have been reunited, and I'd imagine you're not letting Kara waste all the work you have done.”

  
Linda grins, “You are right of course.” Then the blonde woman squeezed Lena's hand. “Should we head inside?”

  
The CEO nodded and both women went out of the car and into the DEO facility.  
Just as they reached the med bay they heard Alex, “What took you two so long?”

  
And behind Alex, Brainy smiled when Linda raised both her thumbs up.

  
“What was that?” Alex asked before she ushered both Lena and Linda into the sunroom.

  
-0-

  
[Next Day]

  
Lena called Jess to cancel all her appointments today. Last night's experience had led her to one of those sleepless nights, where her brain won't stop thinking about “what ifs” and “if onlys”. After those revelation she got from Linda's confessions, the only thing in her mind was Kara…

  
_Does Kara really feels the same as she is?_

  
_Did Kara really wrote about me in her diary?_

  
_Would Kara's lips feel the same as Linda's?_

  
_What if it was all Linda and not Kara?_

  
_If only Linda were Kara…_

  
_Etcetera… etcetera… etcetera._

  
She was just glad she is still in the right frame of mind, or she would have drown her thinking in scotch. She was tempted to open a bottle earlier, thanks to her sluggish body from lack of sleep… she's still in her pajamas and still lying on her unmade bed.

  
It was so quiet in her penthouse, the sun is beaming through her glass window, well she didn't thought of closing the heavy curtains before she falls on her bed last night… the image of Linda being sucked into Kara after the injection of the reversed Harun-El that she - and surprisingly her suddenly supportive mother – concocted from her spare Harun-El keeps repeating in her head.

  
The teary eyes of Linda but hopeful and full of understanding and love. She had seen those look before… in Kara. When everyone was adamant that she was evil and her friend had stood by her even against her own sister.

  
The sudden knocking at her room's window, that is at least 20 feet above ground had made her jumped out of her bed, hand on her suddenly fast beating heart. A frown on her face that was suddenly accompanied by a grin when she saw a pants wearing Supergirl. She slowly walked to her window and slide it open.

  
“Hi,” Kara or she means Supergirl greeted, a wide smile on her face and a wave.

  
“Come on in Kara,” she said as she made way for the heroin to step in her room. “Last time I checked, I still have my balcony outside, and that there is no harm in using my door to get in.” She laughed.

  
“Your balcony door is close…”

  
“Oh,”

  
“I couldn't wait to see you… Lena…”

  
“Finally had the guts to wear the pants huh? It looks better on you.” Lena interrupted which made the superhero laugh.

  
“I guess… Linda got her way,” another laugh this time from Lena.

  
“So she whined,”

  
“Lena,” Kara began again, closing their distance, “I’m sorry for lying to you…”

  
The raven haired woman nodded, “I… should have known, I was proud of being observant but with you… I was just lost. I admit it hurts but… when I think about how it was a betrayal, I also thought of all the things you have done for me. Every time you stood up for me, against all odds.”

  
“Of course I would… I can never abandon you.”

  
“I know, and it's why I can never hate you for keeping your secret from me.” Lena reached out and hold on the super's arm, “Now I know, I just hope there's no more secret between us…”

  
Kara smiled, “I promise…”

  
Lena motioned for Kara to follow her out of the room and into the kitchen. “So the diary…” she said grinning, her back still to Kara.

  
Silence

  
“Linda was never wrong,” Kara said which caused Lena to stop moving and facing the blonde superhero.

  
“With what?”

  
Kara shrugged, “Everything,”

  
“Everything?”

  
“How 80 percent of my entries in my diary is about you. How nicer it is to fly in pants than in a cheerleader skirt…” the two women laughed at that, “…and how she… or we fell in love with you the first time we saw you.”

  
Lena was stunned. Elated that Kara feels the same, but stunned that Kara had felt it years ago… just about when they met and her first word to Kara was “and who are you,”

“Kara…”

  
“I’m an idiot.”

  
Lena laughed again, “Linda did describe you as that,”

  
“With you… I feel like I always am.”

  
There was no turning back, a confirmation of Kara's identity, and a confession of her true feelings. She'd be a bigger idiot if she doesn't grab this one in a lifetime opportunity.

  
“Does that mean… you'd be my super-idiot then?” a grin was Kara's reply as she pulled the smaller woman closer.

  
“If you'll have me despite of everything.”

  
“You idiot… how can I not?”

  
They fall into comfortable silence, eyeing each other with love, longing and understanding, heart beating as one.

  
“I envy Linda though,”

  
One dark brows rose, “How so?”

  
“She gets to kiss you after the date…”

  
Lena laughed, “Well it seems Linda did all the hard work last night so I think she deserves that post-date kiss,” a pout so adorable Lena fell in love with the cute superhero all over again, “but think of it this way, you Kara Danvers will have all the kisses from this point on.”

  
The brightest of smile on Kara's face, “I would hope so - and its Zor-El.”

  
“Hm?”

  
“My real name, Kara Zor-El.”

  
And it's all the blonde woman can say before she pulled the woman she love closer and their lips meet.

  
From that point onward…

The End.


End file.
